


She's Like The Wind

by Heavens_Abode



Category: Lonely - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Abode/pseuds/Heavens_Abode





	She's Like The Wind

She's Like The Wind!

She doesn't know why she's here anymore,  
She doesn't want to be here anymore,  
She just knows that she has to be.  
Don't ask her why, she won't know,  
Don't ask her how, she won't know,  
And she doesn't care anyway.  
Even if she knew the answer, it would just open up more questions.  
And that is the one thing she hates the most,  
Questions.  
Questions are awful in her point of view.  
Because the answers never seem quite right.  
Like something's missing.  
Like the man who happens to be sitting next to her.  
His missing.  
She saw it on the news this morning.  
The first thing that comes into her head upon seeing him is not the usual question of "What the hell?" that most people would think of.  
It's "poor man, he must be running from something real bad."  
The man looks scared shit-less, like he'll be caught in any moment now.  
But he won't, he cut his hair, changed his clothes and put on glasses.  
It's amazing how no-one notices how Clark Kent just parts his hair and removes his spectacles and boom his "Superman"  
It just goes to show how people truly care in our generation.  
But she notices, because she cares.  
That's her problem, see she cares about everyone and everything, except herself.  
And because no-one cares in this generation she is left alone and un-cared for.  
And that is a state that no-one should be in, yet so many are.  
So many people never get the nurturing they deserve, and that makes her sad.  
Because usually the people who get the nurturing don't even realize and let that go to waste, or even worse the people who get the nurturing don't deserve it or just waste it away.  
And if there ais one thing she knows is that you should not waste a perfectly good nurturing.  
You should soak up that that love, and then pass it out in bundles like roses.  
Because no-one should be un-nurtured, even if they don't deserve that love.  
She can see plainly in the way the missing man is sitting slumped in his chair that the reason he is running away is because he was not being nurtured properly, or up to his standards and so he is running off in the hope that he will find a place that will find his nurturing needs.  
She thinks this is why all people run away, because they need more something.  
And that something usually turns out to be nurturing.  
Because that, she thinks, is the key of life.


End file.
